The invention relates to screens and particularly to well screens, being an improvement over the structure and method disclosed in the Zeidler U.S. Pat. No. 2,217,327 issued Oct. 8, 1940, now expired.
It has been found that when the structure and method of the aforesaid patent is followed, excessive tool wear is experienced and the perforated tube tends to be warped following the forming of slits therein, particularly with stainless steel tubes.